The invention relates to verification of unique items, usually items of value, and more specifically to a system for registration of unique features of an item, preferably intrinsic features, and storage of data relating to the unique features for later retrieval and comparison with similarly located features of an item purporting to be the authentic article.
A number of different systems and processes have been known for registering items, documents or living beings by unique features found on the items or added to the items, for later comparison to determine whether an item purporting to be the original is indeed the original. Fingerprints, for example, have been used for many years as unique characteristics of each person, to be registered and later compared to a person or an impression left by the hand of an unknown individual to determine identity. Other methods of identifying persons based on the same general principle have involved voice pattern identification, DNA testing and various other unique physical characteristics of human beings.
Pattern recognition has been used in the past to identify objects, particularly documents. The general approach has been to place something having unique physical characteristics onto a document or other object, to examine the pattern-containing addition for a unique pattern or to knowingly place data or information by a method such as a microdot, and to keep a record of that unique pattern or information, for future authentication of the article.
The following patents have some pertinence to the system of the present invention, as regards authentication of documents or living beings: Bonnaval-Lamothe U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,113, Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,546, Goldman U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,408, Rice U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,149, Goldman U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,415, Roth U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,781, Knop U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,983, Shamos U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,168, Tal U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,969.
The Bonnaval-Lamothe patent is directed toward printed information, i.e. documents. The technique of authentication employed by Bonnaval-Lamothe involves the concept of a theoretically perfect alphabet letter, as an example, as a means for identifying a document via minute details. The disclosed system, while recognizing that each printed letter on a document has unique characteristics on a microscopic basis, due to the differences in the ink's distribution on the texture on the paper, records only "unique deviations" between the shape of a printed alphabet letter, in microscopic detail, from a theoretically perfect version of that letter. These "unique deviations" are recorded and used as a basis for comparison in a document authentication procedure at a later date. In the authentication procedure, the deviations of the alphabet letter are compared to the previously stored unique deviations in an effort to determine whether the document being authenticated is indeed the same document. The disclosed system does not involve recording and direct comparison of actual patterns of alphabet letters or other minute intrinsic features contained in documents, works of art or other articles; it looks at deviations from a theoretical norm. Further, by concentrating on a theoretically perfect alphabet letter, the system of the patent teaches a system which is generally applicable only to printed characters or other regular, known shapes in documents; in this sense the disclosed system does not contemplate the examination, recording and verification of intrinsic microscopic features in works of art where such regular, theoretically perfect shapes are not present. This underscores the important difference that the Bonnaval-Lamothe patent emphasizes the examination and processing of data, data regarding deviation from a supposed norm, not the investigation of an image.
Shamos U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,168 is specifically tailored to medical specimens, using fingerprint identification. The disclosed system, designed specifically for hospital use, simply comprises a means to identify patients during hospitalization. The patient's fingerprint is digitized and encoded on labels and specimen identification tags along with a bar code. Nothing in the patent indicates any attempt to identify or verify art objects or other inanimate objects.
The Tal patent also discloses a method for uniquely identifying human beings, in this case by facial feature analysis. The face is scanned as to key parameters, and these parameters are coded and stored, but the facial image itself is not stored. Verification of identity is accomplished by repeating the process and comparing the derived data with the stored reference data.
Goldman U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,168 describes an identification card system for individuals. A facial photograph on the card is digitized and processed, then encoded onto the card itself. The data printed onto the card carries information regarding what should be detected in an examination of the I.D. card photo. In other words, the Goldman system simply comprises image verification for a photograph of a human face, to authenticate the identification card. Goldman does not disclose reviewing in microscopic detail a portion of the I.D. card or of the photograph, and later making a comparison of actual images to determine whether a purportedly valid I.D. card is the authentic card.
Goldman U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,415 relates to an added on authenticator tag which is attached to an article. The means of authentication is by detecting a "fingerprint"-like pattern in the pattern of translucency of the paper authenticator tag. The patent has little relevance to the present invention, either in theory or in applications.
The Knop patent discloses a method for confirming genuineness of a document by comparing preregistered microdata to verification micro-data taken at the same place on the document. Although the system utilizes microscopic examination of a sample and creation of a reference record, it uses a very specific inorganic dielectric coating, which inherently has a random crack pattern, for developing a unique recordable pattern for the document. Similar to other prior systems, Knop uses the addition of a signature-bearing device to the article to be authenticated, rather than exploiting a pattern or image intrinsic to the object.
The Rice and Taylor patents are concerned with identifying individuals by fingerprint-type preregistration and later correlation of gathered data against the preregistered data. Rice discloses an alternative to fingerprinting involving scanning and recording of patterns of subcutaneous blood vessels. The Taylor patent describes the use of "chestnuts" on the joints of horses, providing a uniquely recordable pattern which can later be used to verify the identity of the horse. This is similar to fingerprint registration of human beings.
Nothing in the patents described above contemplates a system similar to the present invention described below, wherein a valuable object, such as a painting, sculpture, stamp, gem, or document is registered for the purpose of subsequent identification, by microscopicaily examining said object and recording one or more images of said object's minute intrinsic features. The collection of the stored reference images, in concert with the remote imaged communications technology thus becoming the basis for a broad based system for secure verification of works of art and other valuable objects.